Visualization of data in the form of a graph is commonly performed by using a computer application such as a spread sheet application to generate a graph. For example, the visualization of data can take the form of a bar chart, a graph, and a pie. The charts are typically generated on a two-dimensional or three-dimensional axis graph where the charts represent data from data structures from a spread sheet or database. Manipulation of the charts is typically performed by specifying the relevant data in the spread sheet application. A user would manually determine areas in the graph to highlight to emphasize attention. The user would then draw on the graph or mark up those areas of interest in the graph accordingly.